Recapturing Us
by CaptiveBird
Summary: Brittany is gone and all Santana has is a journal to remember her by. She fills it with memories and apologies to her soulmate who she hasn't seen for years but with the arrival of a miracle, they may soon be reunited.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey, this idea came to me a while ago and I wanted to get it written down before I forgot it! This is an introduction to the story and most of the chapters (if I decide to continue the story) will be set out like this, with the flashbacks in italics etc. I created an OC for this because I couldn't find any other characters to fit the part so hopefully you'll like him. If this story continues then you'll discover that he has a big role in the story and a few secrets of his own! ;) I haven't abandoned Who Knows Who Cares, I'm just struggling to find the time to write it with school and everything. So that'll be updated soon. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Daniel observed the elder woman from across the room, she was sat by the window, her chair turned to face it. She was isolated from all the other seniors resting in the room.

The other care-workers had warned Daniel about this one in particular, her cold attitude and refusal to interact with anyone made it hard for them to handle her. She had a hot temper which left her lonely; nobody wanted to suffer the old woman's fatal wrath.

Daniel didn't care, he felt bad for her. That's why he had specifically asked if he could be assigned to her when he started a few weeks ago. He was a newbie, which meant that he was still learning the ropes. In the days he had spent training he had always noticed her, she would sit at the window for hours, staring emotionless until it was time for her to eat or go to bed.

Daniel decided that now would be a good time to attempt some sort of interaction with her. He walked over to her slowly, pulling out a cushioned wooden chair from a nearby table as he made his way over to her.

She didn't even acknowledge his presence. Daniel cleared his throat; maybe this would be harder than he thought.

"Hello, Ms Lopez." He greeted the sour-faced old woman.

He received no reply.

"Ms Lopez." He tried again, this time tried in a softer tone.

"Leave me alone." She pleaded in a quiet voice, still not looking at Daniel.

"But Ms Lopez." He attempted to reason, causing Santana's head to spin round.

"Please stop both-." She cut herself off halfway through her sentence as she made eye contact with the young blonde care-worker. Daniel swore that he saw the life restored to her glum features, even if it was just for a split second. It gave him hope. However, it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

Santana sighed in defeated, loosening the grip she had on the armchair. She spoke a little softer this time. "Yes?"

"I'm Daniel," The young man started. "I'm your new care-worker."

"Oh, what fun." Santana muttered lowly.

"I just wanted to get to know you, you know because we'll be spending quite some time together." He said in a cheerful tone.

"Well I don't know how long you mean by 'quite some time'." Santana said, allowing herself to laugh dryly.

Daniel frowned before sitting up in his seat to get a better look of Santana. "I thought that we could have a little chat."

"I don't want to talk to you." Santana stated firmly before turning back to gaze out of the window.

Daniel sat back in his chair again, refusing to move. "I'm not moving from this spot, Ms Lopez." He stated although he was a little frightened.

Santana continued to look out of the window, Daniel noticed that it was almost with a pained expression.

"I wish you'd stop looking at me, you're making me uncomfortable." She muttered.

Daniel leaned forward again, this time resting his elbows on his lap and his chin against his closed fists. "Tell me what's troubling you." He suggested.

Santana bit her lip, squinting her eyes which created more creases in the already aged face. "I miss her." She finally said, her voice cracked as she spoke.

Daniel couldn't believe that Santana was actually starting to open up to him. "Who do you miss?"

"My Brittany." She replied fondly, her eyes softened as she looked over to Daniel.

They sat in silence for a little while before Daniel spoke again. "I gather that she meant a lot to you, huh?" He asked.

"The world, she meant the world to me." Santana said softly, she sounded relived if anything to be getting this off her chest.

"She meant the world to you?" He asked.

"I haven't seen her in over twenty years, I don't even know if she's still alive." Santana mumbled.

"Don't say that..." Daniel sighed, not wanting the old woman to upset herself.

"I'm old, she's old. God knows what's going to happen." She sighed. "Look, you're pretty young... And you look like a nice boy; I just wouldn't want to see your life thrown away because of a few stupid mistakes. I mean me; my life is full of regrets. So many." Santana muttered.

"It can't be that bad, I mean you've got to have some good memories, right?" Daniel asked in pure curiosity.

"Of course I have good memories!" Santana exclaimed, a smile on her face. "Let me tell you about the first time I met Brittany..."

_Santana kept a tight grip on her backpack, the school was so big and she felt so small. It was like everyone was looking down on her, her parent's had told her _  
_to hold her head high and not to let anyone push her around, she was a Lopez._

_Santana's older brother, Colby approached her, a few of his friends trailing behind him. "Hey, San." He greeted, patting her on the back._

_She nodded, grinning up at him. "Hey, Col!" She said enthusiastically. Having an older brother at school definitely helped in terms of not being picked on by older students._

_"How're you finding McKinley so far?" He asked._

_"It's really big...I'm not sure whether I'll be able to find all of my classes." She mumbled, she held her timetable tightly in her other hand._

_"You'll be fine." He reassured, patting her back for the second time. "Anyway, I gotta' go, catch you later." He said before disappearing into the crowded halls with his friends._

_Santana glanced down at her timetable and frowned. She started to head in the direction of her first lesson, passing a large notice board on her way, she paused in front of it when a flyer caught her eye. She stopped to read it._

_CHEERIOS SIGN UP SHEET:_  
_- Louise Weston_  
_- Quinn Fabray_  
_- Danielle Harper_  
_- Chloe Smith_

_TRYOUTS THURSDAY LUNCH._

_Santana's face lit up. This must be the cheerleading squad. She didn't realise she had company._

_"What are you signing up for?" A girl's voice asked, causing Santana's head to snap around, beside her stood an extremely pretty blonde girl. She had piercing blue eyes and looked at Santana with a wide goofy grin._

_"I'm signing up for the Cheerios." Santana stated matter-of-factly._

_"The Cheerios?" The blonde girl asked. "My mom buys Cheerios cereal." She said. "I prefer Fruit Loops, they're more exciting to eat because they remind me of the rainbow and Cheerios are boring."_

_Santana raised her eyebrow at the tall blonde girl who continued to smile at her. "It's the cheerleading squad."_

_"Oh," Brittany said, she understood now. "I want to sign up if you are."_

_"I don't know who you are..." Santana mumbled in confusion._

_Brittany extended her hand, offering it to the Latina. "I'm Brittany S Pierce but not to be mistaken with Britney Spears, don't tell anyone but she stole my name." Brittany whispered._

_Santana shrugged the blonde's strange behaviour off and took Brittany's hand, shaking it firmly. "I'm Santana Lopez."_

_"San-tan-a." Brittany repeated, testing the brunette's name on her tongue. Her smile returned shortly after. "You're really pretty just like your name." She said innocently, causing Santana to blush._

_"And that's when we first met, obviously I didn't know it then but she had me. I was hers, Brittany Pierce had me mesmerised and I didn't realise for a long time." Santana said with a faint smile._

"Wow." Daniel grinned at Santana. "That was a good story.. I'd love to hear more."

Santana's face lit up. "Really? You would?" She was happy someone was actually interested in her life for once.

"I'd love to; it sounds like an interesting tale." Daniel said, quickly glancing at his watch. "But, we'll have to cut this story short, it's five minutes until supper time, I don't want you to miss it."

"Oh, but I wouldn't mind... They call that lumpy crap food?" She scoffed, slowly standing up out of her seat at the window. Daniel helped her stand.

"Well after you've eaten we can sit here or wherever you'd like to and you can tell me more about Brittany, okay?" Daniel suggested.

"Oh, I'd like that. I want to tell you about when we tried out for Cheerios together."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this, if you'd like me to continue it then please say so! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Review please! **

* * *

__

Santana sat on the bleachers among the numerous girls waiting to try-out for the cheer-leading squad, the young brunette was quite confident if she was honest. She had watched in both amusement and disgust. Some of these girls should be ashamed that they even thought about trying out for the cheer-leading squad.

_So far, only three girls had made it onto the squad, one of those being a very pretty blonde girl named Quinn Fabray. The coach and local celebrity, Sue Sylvester was tough and extremely strict but she had appeared to have taken a liking to Quinn._

_Sue was sat with who Santana assumed was the current head cheerleader, she was a redheaded girl and looked bored rigid._

"_Santana..." Brittany said quietly from beside the Latina._

"_What?" Santana asked after a moment, hesitantly tearing her eyes away from the girl who was currently auditioning._

"_I-I'm scared." Brittany murmured as she slowly edged closer to dark eyed girl, it had been over a week since she had met Brittany and the ditsy blonde girl hadn't left her side since that moment. Santana thought she was really weird at first but she was quickly getting used to Brittany's quirky and odd comments and was growing to like the girl, after all, apart from that weird boy with the Mohawk, Brittany was her only friend. "The coach is so mean." Brittany commented as Coach Sue threw a series of insults at the girl who had just tried out._

_Santana crossed her arms over her chest before speaking. "Really?" She asked, raising her eyebrow as she did. "We're both going to get onto the squad... I can tell, okay?" The brunette reassured her nervous friend._

_Brittany just nodded in reply, her body shaking ever so slightly in nervousness. Santana kept her eye on her friend for a moment before turning back to the gym floor where Sue was talking to the head cheerleader._

"_Okay, next person..." Sue called out before adjusting the reading glasses she wore. "Brittany Pierce." She said before placing the clipboard down onto the desk and sitting up straight. Santana's head turned quickly to Brittany who had gone white._

"_Go on, Brittany.. You'll be fine." She whispered as Brittany hesitantly stood up, her body still had a slight tremble to it._

"_Hurry up, Pierce!" Sue called out harshly as Brittany made her way down from the bleachers. "I can feel myself getting cataracts here." She shouted which caused a couple of the girls watching to laugh._

_Brittany stood in the middle of the gym, she could feel everyone's eyes on her as she waited for Sue to start the music, once Sue had it was like Brittany was a completely different person. Santana leaned forward on her seat as she watched Brittany._

_As soon as the music started it was like Brittany's body had turned into a machine, like somebody had pressed an 'On' switch at the back of her head. The blonde girl's body moved swiftly to the music, every move came naturally to her; and even every flip._

_Santana was gobsmacked she hadn't expected Brittany to be good at cheer-leading, especially not this good. Santana was mesmerized and she could feel the jealously radiating off every girl watching her friend which caused her to smirk, she knew that not one of them would be as good as Brittany was._

"_Pierce, I'm going to stop you there." Sue called out as she quickly looked down to her clipboard and scribbled something down._

_Brittany stopped immediately, her breathing was heavy and she looked nervous as she waited for Sue to speak._

"_Stop by my office first thing tomorrow morning to pick up your cheer-leading uniform." Sue said to Brittany, offering her a rare smile which the young blonde returned with a nod of her head._

"Brittany must have been really good at dancing then, huh?" Daniel asked Santana as she settled back into her armchair.

"Good? Good is an understatement, kid." Santana told the young blond boy firmly. "You know she toured with Justin Timberlake and Katy Perry, they're a little before your time but they were huge stars then... I was so shocked when she gave dancing up."

Daniel might have been young but he had listened to a couple of Justin's and Katy's songs and even some of their videos. "Why'd she give it up?" The blond boy asked curiously.

Santana's face turned bitter all of a sudden, she opened her mouth to say something and then paused before saying something else, as if she had changed her mind about what she was going to say. "Brittany hurt her leg pretty badly, she broke it actually... It was a bad break." The old woman told Daniel. "She never recovered from it properly."

"Oh... That's sad; it sounds like she was quite successful." Daniel commented with a sorry smile.

"She was... She was." Santana said to herself. "Brittany was always away because of her dancing... I was a writer so I worked at home. After her accident she was always at home, it broke my heart watching her become so miserable."

Daniel sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he listened to Santana; he wasn't sure how to respond.

"Brittany and I... We had two children..." Santana muttered quietly.

Daniel raised his eyebrows before asking. "Really?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Santana muttered coldly before slowly standing up, struggling as she did. "I'm tired... I want to go to bed."

Daniel stood up and attempted to help Santana.

"Leave me alone." The old woman muttered bitterly as she swatted Daniel's arm away. "I just want to be alone." She sighed as she made her way out of the room.

* * *

Santana locked her door behind herself; it was the one thing she was thankful for in this hellhole. The old woman walked over to her bookcase and reached up for a book, she pulled out a journal. It was leather and the binding was worn with age, Santana held it carefully. This book meant a lot to her.

The Latina sat down at her desk and rummaged around in her drawers before finding a pen, she flicked through the pages which were filled with neat, small writing. Santana reached an empty page and started to write...

_My sweetheart Brittany,_

_It's been another day without you... It's painful not being with you, Britt._

_I haven't seen or heard from you in over twenty years, I'm an old woman now... Such a hateful one too, I know that if you were here that you'd be scolding me for being so rude to everyone. _

_Brittany, I don't know if you're alive... or dead but I died over twenty years ago when you left me._

_No, no... Don't think that I hate you for leaving, I couldn't if I tried, and believe me, I have... I hope that you've had a good life and that you found someone who could make you happier than I could... I've been alone; I haven't been in a relationship since we broke up._

_I haven't used this journal for a while, I stopped writing years ago but something happened today._

_I thought that I saw you today; I saw your eyes, your beautiful eyes._

_It wasn't you, it was a boy... He's my new care worker. Daniel._

_I see so much of him in you... It scares me. Meeting him has inspired me to open up this old journal, he opened up some old wounds today but it felt good._

_We spoke about us. You. _

_I have to go now, sweetheart, I feel drowsy... I promise to write to your more often._

_Yours forever, Santana_

* * *

**A/N- Ok, so I decided to update this story.. I hope whoever reads it is enjoying it so far. When I get around to updating it again (who knows when that will be) hopefully it'll be a little more exciting. We'll learn more about Daniel, Santana and Brittany's family and see more flashbacks. I was thinking about writing some chapters that are complete flashbacks, so it'd be on days that Daniel has off or something idk. Please review, it means a lot!**

**As for anyone who reads Who Knows Who Cares, I'm not sure when that'll be updated but neither stories are being abandoned, I'm just busy with school at the moment. **


End file.
